1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a safety device at rotary printing machines, the printing units of which include at least two printing mechanisms disposed above one another and wherein the upper printing mechanism is accessible from a pivotable work platform which can be reached via a ladder laterally disposed at the printing units.
2. Description of the Related Art
Page 12/5 in the house magazine "Heidelberg Web" of the firm Heidelberger Druckmaschinen Aktiengesellschaft of Germany, dated Apr. 1, 1989, under the header "Zweiter Falzapparat" (second folder), shows a work platform belonging to a turning bar superstructure above two folder cylinder members. The platform can be reached via a staircase and it is secured by a railing. The railing is interrupted by a railing section which pivots horizontally. The pivoting range is disposed in a vertically defined plane and it is thus very space demanding; furthermore, in opening the pivotable railing, one must step back quite far, which substantially reduces the usable space on the superstructure platform.